Play Thing
by EveDuncan2
Summary: One night Claire gets drunk and what does Michael do about? It could be rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

Claire's P.O.V. I woke up on a stranger's bed. Wait not a stranger's Michael's. What the hell was I doing on Michael's bed and why was I naked? Oh shit. Someone was laying next to me. I turned my head so I could see who it was. Michael. I shoved him and he said sleepily, "Eve, just let me sleep for few more minutes." "Michael!," I whispered fiercely. He sat up and groaned, "Claire knock before coming into my room please." He opened his eyes and finally looked at me. "Did we... um?" I asked. "That depends are you wearing any clothes?", he asked looking slightly in shock. "No, you?," I asked meekly. "Nope.," he answered sadly. "FUCK!," I said and got out of his bed. I started looking around for my clothes tears forming in my eyes. I looked back at Michael realizing they weren't in here. His fangs were out and I realized there were two holes in my neck with dry blood around them. "Shit.'' he said covering his mouth. I collapsed onto my knees and cried my eyes out shaking with silent sobs. Michael pulled me against his chest and whispered, "It's okay, it's all going to be okay." "Bullshit!", I sobbed, "I-I had _sex_ with you Michael a-and you _b-bit_ me!" "I know," he said in anguish pushing away from me, "I am so fucking sorry Claire." "Me too." I said. "Your clothes are in my bathroom go ahead and get dressed." Michael said helping me up. I walked silently into the bathroom and shut the door. As I was pulling on my shirt I thought, "What the hell am I going to tell Shane?"

Michael's P.O.V. As Claire shut the bathroom door I felt my lip quirk up on one side. My room was ravaged. The dresser's mirror was smashed and everything I had kept on it was broken. It smelled like blood and cum and the wooden bedframe was split in two. What. A. Night. I could still feel the sting of Claire's nails scraped along my back. And as I looked over to the bed again I could see rips in the fabric where her fingernails had torn them. Shane had gotten a promotion last night and we had a huge party. Claire got wasted. I stayed sober and I took advantage of her. She was underaged and _was_ a virgin and I took advantage of her. What the hell was wrong with me? She was my best friends fucking girlfrend. IS my best friends girl friend. I'm just gonna pretend it never happened. I'm going to have to glamour Claire into believing we never had sex that she got bit by a vamp at the party and I saved her. I got dressed and was buttoning my pants when Claire walked out. My god, she looked so sexy. She had just fucked hair that was pointing in all different directions, a crimson blush, and she smelled so _good_. "Here's what happened," she said before I could open my mouth,"We never had sex, I got bit by a random vampire and you saved me from him. You got in a fight with him in here and he eventually left. Got it?" I was stunned into speechlessness but I managed to get out a small nod. "Good," she said smiling, "Then I'll see you later." She walked out leaving me alone with my thoughts. And they went to some places they shouldn't have.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's P.O.V. My head hurt. I think I am hungover but I'm not sure. I had never drunk before last night, so I wouldn't know. I can't believe I gave my virginity to someone who wasn't Shane. It could've been anyone in the world, but it had to be Michael. If it wasn't Michael then I would have told Shane (or at least thats what I'm telling myself) but I don't want to ruin their friendship. I probably came onto Michael anyway and we were both drunk. Can vampires get drunk? What am I saying ofcoarse he was drunk, why else would he have had sex with me? He has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend and we're all friends. So, it was just a mistake an it's NOT going to happen again. "Claire?", Shane boomed, "Where you at, babe?" I smiled and yelled,"Where do ya think?" I really do love Shane, so he can _never_ find out what happened. He knocked on my door and asked, "Can I come in?" "Umm... I don't know," I teased. "Please?" he asked sweetly. "Well since you said please...," I said, "fine." He walked in and grinned, "Nice bed-head." "Why thank you," I said sarcastically. His grin faultered as he looked at my neck. "What the hell happened?", he asked tilting my face so he could get a better look at the bite. "What is it?," I asked fakely panicked. "It's a fucking vampire bite!," He growled, "Shit Claire, what the hell happened last night?" I pulled away from him and went to examine my neck in the mirror. "Oh my god!," I whispered. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT CLAIRE?!," he screamed causing me to jump. "Shane I don't remember anything from last night!" I sobbed as I started crying. "Why the hell don't I remember anything?," I sobbed loudly. I put my fingers to my temples as my head started pounding. "Claire, were you _drunk_ last night?," Shane asked savagley. "I think so." I whispered. Michael and Eve burst in and Eve said, "Could you use your inside voice Shane, because no one wants to hear..." Eve trailed off as she looked at me crying on the ground. She glared at Shane and barked, "What the hell did you do Shane?!" Eve sat down next to me and cooed, "Are you okay CB?" "NO! I can't remember last night at all!," I sobbed. Michael still stood calmly in the doorway as he said smoothly, "I can explain everything." Shane got up in his face and asked very slowly, "Did you _fuck my girl_?" "NO!," Michael said horrified, "Some vamp was chowin down on her while she was passed out on the kitchen table. I told him to piss off and he went away so I took Claire up here. Only problem was the vamp showed up in my room later and started this huge fucking fight, my room is totally trashed." Shane looked disgusted with himself, "Aww man, I'm so sorry guys." "Apology accepted McStabby." Eve said sweetly. "Fuck off Morticia and anyways I got a promotion, so you can no longer call me McStaby." Shane said, smiling. Eve grinned wickedly and chirped, "Alright _Mr_. McStabby." They continued bickering as they walked out of my room and down the stairs. So it was just me and Michael. "Michael I-", I was cut off by him cupping my chin and kissing my passionately on the lips. Too my immense suprise I was enjoying it, and kissing him back. His hands slid up and down my sides and his hands _just barely_ brushed my breasts and I gasped into his mouth. His fangs came down sharply cutting into my bottom lip. I gasped lightly in pain and his tounge penetrated my mouth. He pulled away abruptly and zoomed out of my room. "Hey, babe? You okay?," Shane asked poking his head in my door. "Yeah," I answered slightly breathless, "Just tired." "Okay, but whenever your ready, Eve and I are making spaghetti," he said and walked out. I layed down on my bed and fell asleep and for the first time, my dreams were filled with golden haired angels.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael's P.O.V. I fucked up. Claire could of pretended last night never happened but I had to kiss her. I don't know what came over me she just looked so _weak_. Its wrong that I got turned on by that but I was a vampire. And the predatory side of me wanted nothing more than to make claire my new play thing. That was all Eve was to me, but I was getting so tired of her. So, I would make Claire _mine_.

Claire's P.O.V. _"Claire." I heard a beautiful voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw Michael standing behind me. My lips parted as I saw him with no shirt on. Without thinking, I ran my hand over his perfectly sculpted abs. He caught my hand and held it against his chest, where there was no heart beat. "Are you afraid?,"he asked. I shook my head, unable to speak. He smiled, a perfect angelic smile. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips met mine and then it wasn't only me and Michael. "Claire?,"another male voice asked. I broke away from Michael and looked up at Shane. He looked pissed. "How could you do this to me Claire?,"he asked._ I woke up with a little yelp. It was just a dream. A bad dream, right?

Shane's P.O.V. I know Claire didn't have sex with Michael. But I don't think it was just some random vampire that bit her. I just _know_ that it was Michael. I'd known him long enough to know when he was lying. And the part about the vamp just felt wrong. I could just be pissed that a vampire bit Claire but I am 100% sure that it was Michael. And he was going to pay.


End file.
